Lessons To Be Learnt
by Jana Brewington
Summary: Hermione thinks that Ron needs to be taught a lesson. Set during summertime at the Burrow.  RW/HG. M/NC-17: Sex scenes


Lessons To Be Learnt

Hermione lay her head down on Rons bare shoulder; her eyes looked towards his chest as it rose up and down slowly. It was summer and she had gone to stay at the Weasleys early to spend time alone with Ron before Harry arrived. This way they could have the room all to themselves. She was uncertain if fooling around had been a good call. It had only occurred to her that his parents would not only be downstairs but also that she could not perform a silencing charm on the room. She groaned at her misjudgment, as well at her growing horniness.

"You ok, Miony?" Ron lifted up his head and looked down at her frizz ball of hair.

"I'm fine." She half huffed back

"Doesn't sound like it to me." He chuckled at her poor attempt to lie. "One minute you were all over me and now you are throwing a mini-tanty."

"Excuse me, I am not throwing a tanty!" Hermione whined. She quickly pushed herself up from his chest with her right hand and glared directly into his amused eyes.

"Oh yeh? So there is nothing wrong? Wicked, let's get back to making out then." He leant in to kiss her-and just before he could reach her mouth, she flopped her head back down onto his shoulder with a 'humph'.

"I am only worried that we will make too much noise, that's all." She sighed deeply, almost with a heavy heart.

"Isn't this what you wanted though? We've wanted this time together for ages- well I know I have.

"Look, if you are not comfortable - we don't have to do this now but if it makes you feel better; dad is at work, and mum has gone shopping with Ginny to Diagon Alley. We have the whole place to ourselves."

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Hermione sat up again quickly, her voice was shrill and filled with alarm.

"I heard them leave while I was undoing your bra, didn't want to ruin the moment ya know."

Hermione grabbed back at her back where her bra strap should be- it missing. With her mouth slightly open, her eyes started searching for all the possible places that it could have landed. The search came to a halt as her attention rested on the end of the bed.

Her bra lay there, half off the bed frame and almost forgotten.

"Wow Ron, I think you have over-refined that skill. I'm impressed."

Ron smirked and he was going to comment on his achievement, when he instead found himself under Hermione again. She had ripped off her top so fast that he had only realized this change of wardrobe when he felt her pert nipples and soft, firm breasts press down against his bare chest. His hand moved from mid-air to cup the back of her head, bringing her in closer- his fingers almost getting lost in her fiery hair. Her mouth opened ever so slightly and their tounges collided, although the tips of which roamed no further than each others lips. The teasing had begun.

He yanked her head back slowly, revealing her long, pale neck. She groaned as he laid soft kisses from her mouth, around her jawline, and down to her collarbone. Rons hand had moved from the back of her head to hold onto her arching neck. He was only sucking lightly upon her collarbone at first, but when he drew her in closer – he started to suck harder at her neck. Right in one spot.

"Ron! What are you doing? What will your mum think of me?"

Hermione tried to push him away and attempted to wriggle free of his grip.

As he released his lips from her neck there was a small popping sound. Hermione quickly got up off of him, slapping away at his prying hands as she climbed off the bed and rushed to look into the crooked mirror on the wall. She let out an 'ekk' as she saw a sightly hickey forming right above her left collarbone.

"Oh no, how am I supposed to hide this one?" She cried, reliving in her mind the last time Ron had left his mark on her. Mrs Mcgonagall was not impressed with such un-lady like behavior.

Hermione turned her head around and glared at Ron who was leaning up against the headboard of the bed, with his hands clasped behind his head. He sniggered at her predictable reaction- thinking that he would ever never get sick of it.

"Ron!" She yelled as she raced back to the bed and jumped onto him, making sure that she had pinned his arms down against the headboard in the process.

"What am I going to do with you?" She smirked as she looked down at his now startled face- her grip tightens, to make sure that he was still being pinned.

"I think you need to learn a lesson." Hermione purred, as she dipped her head down to Ron's ear and nipped at it.

"That's frightening , that is." Ron chuckled, with a hint of fear in his voice.

Hermione placed a sweet kiss upon his cheekbone and began working her way downwards, with each kiss lasting longer as she reached his bare chest.

She came to a pause, hovering inches above his nipple before taking it into her mouth and sucking on the tip of it. Ron let out a suprised groan as she began to grind her teeth onto it slowly. Her right hand came up to his mouth quickly, to slip a finger into his mouth- silencing him. He sucked on it slowly in return. Hermione released his hard nipple from her lips and worked her way further down until she came to his belly button. Her hands took over as she quickly removed her finger from Rons mouth to unbutton and unzip his jeans. He lifted his hips up slightly as she pulled both his jeans and jockeys down to his knees. Hermione positioned herself alongside Ron and got on all-fours, facing his now erect penis.

She looked back at Ron and grinned somewhat evilly, and licked her lips.

"Are you ready for me to show you a lesson now?"

A/N: There will be more… if there is an approving audience. I'm probably, most likely not the best writer around but at least we both have something in common- horniness. I like to deliver.


End file.
